


The Dream

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: Wonderland AU [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: Oneshot with Jefferson/Laurens from my Wonderland AU, Jefferson is the Cheshire Cat and Laurens is the Hatter.In this one they are adults.





	The Dream

A cool breeze swept through the clearing.  
Laurens rested his legs on the table in front of him and leaned back in his seat as he scanned over the cups and cakes and kettles filled with tea.  
Mulligan was sitting upright in a chair, having surprisingly good posture for someone who's sleeping.  
On the chair right next to Mulligan sat Lafayette, comfortably resting his head upon the other's shoulder.  
Laurens smiled at the two as he rested his hands on his neck, at this point he was just waiting for the two to get together, they couldn't make it much more obvious that they liked eachother.  
He closed his eyes, deciding to give sleep a try for what seemed to be the hundreth time.

"A sleepless night, huh?" a familiar voice broke the silence.  
Laurens opened one eye to look at the visitor.  
"You too, Thomas?"  
Jefferson hummed and rested his head in his hands as he floated in the air an armslenght away from the Hatter.  
"You know me," he spoke. "I have a hard time sleeping alone, and the one who usually keeps me company seems to have found someone else to spend his nights with." the smirk plastered on Jefferson's face turned into a content smile as he looked toward the duo at one side of the tables, it was obvious that he didn't mind Lafayette sleeping with Mulligan.  
The man turned back to Laurens.  
"What's your excuse?" he asked, more in an attempt to make conversation than in curiosity.  
"I have none." Laurens sighed, closed his eyes again and let his hands fall to his sides, hanging out of the chair. He didn't notice the concerned expression that replaced Jefferson's trademark smile for a second.  
"Well, John, if this is to be a night spent awake for the two of us, would you mind if made you company?" He gracefully floated closer, now hanging his head upside down as he lied on his back with his hands behind his neck. Laurens chuckled.  
"Not at all." he hummed. Jefferson faded out and then reappeared lying the Hatter's lap, his hands still behind his neck.  
"Wonderful."  
Laurens chuckled as he looked down at the man smirking up at him.  
"I never gave you permission to lie in my lap." he scolded jokingly and tugged at the man's feline ear.  
"Hey- ow!" Jefferson laughed, trying and failing to stop the other, making sure not to be too loud since there were two people sleeping not to far away from them.  
"You know that hurts!" Jefferson hissed, not actually angry put putting up a façade anyway.  
"Sure I know, otherwise I would have done this." Laurens smirked and gently pinched the other's side, causing him to twitch.  
"John!" Jefferson whined, still smiling, pushing away Laurens hand.  
"Oh, are you ticklish?" he hummed as he kept trying to get at his friends most sensitive spots.  
"You know I am- John! No- Fuck off!" Jefferson squirmed and laughed, still very careful with not being loud enough to wake the others.

After a while, Jefferson finally managed to get a hold of the Hatter's wrists. He rested his head on Lauren's shoulder as he breathed heavily, still holding his wrists in a tight grip.  
"You okay, kitten?" Laurens chuckled. Jefferson smiled, still out of breath, and looked up at the other.  
"Shut the fuck up, John." with this, Lauren leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jefferson's lips.

It only took a moment for the smile on Jefferson's face to vanish.  
"This..." he let go of the other's wrists and reached up to touch Laurens' cheek.  
"That part didn't happen..." he said softly, hoping the other would object. Instead, Laurens placed his hand on Jefferson's raised arm. But there was something off with his presence, it wasn't really there. A sad smile decorated Laurens' features.  
"When are you coming back?" he asked.

Before Jefferson could get a word out he was staring out the window of Washington's office.  
"Son? Are you alright? You're crying.." the man at the desk spoke with a concerned tone and a bothered expression.  
Jefferson pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head back against the wall where he sat. He sloppily dried his tears and said weakly;  
"Yeah...I'm fine..."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to clear up eventual confusion; this AU is fairly elaborate and during some point in the story Jefferson somehow ends up in the real world and as you probably understand, the dream is a memory that got slightly altered.


End file.
